


Button Down Shirt

by inkiestdawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Little bit of angst, Oral Sex, hint of fluff, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkiestdawn/pseuds/inkiestdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Badly injured after screwing up on a hunt, you head back to your motel room alone to lick your wounds. Castiel shows up wanting to help. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Button Down Shirt

The springs of the crappy motel bed groan and squeak as you sit down heavily on the edge. You have to take your socks off, you really do, but every muscle burns in protest when you try to bend over. You sit up quickly with a sharp hiss as a cut on your lower back pulls.

“God damn it,” you mutter. Exhausted, bruised, beaten, bloody, and battered, you lower yourself down to lie on the bed, wincing. Your head swims and the sounds of the highway outside fade in and out as you teeter precariously close to unconsciousness. 

You think you hear a soft fluttering, feel a faint cool breeze, when a familiar, gravelly voice says, “I can help with that.”

“Go away Cas,” you whisper. Your lips are dry and cracked and the taste of blood fills your mouth.

“Why did you leave so quickly?” his voice comes from the side of the bed now. He stands there, arms by his sides, looking down at you.

Slowly, you cover your eyes with your forearm, groaning when you pull a strained delt and put pressure on a large bruise on your back.

“Go away,” you repeat.

“But I…”

Anger sends a tiny rush of adrenaline to numb the pain. You sit up quickly, glaring at the angel.

“Look, you Hellblazer wanna be, just leave me the fuck alone. I think it was pretty clear when the deed was done and I hightailed it out of there that I wanted to be alone!”

Castiel blinks, unphased. You’re not sure if you want to scream, laugh, or cry, so you lie back down, whimpering as the muscles in your quads cramp up. You know, on top of everything else, that you’re dehydrated, you just really don’t care enough to do anything about it right now.

“It’s not your fault Y/N, you couldn’t save..”

“CASTIEL! For the love of all that is motherfucking good and holy, get the fuck out,” you try to turn over but your arms shake so badly that you face plant into the rough comforter.

“Well, I think that’s enough of that,” Castiel mutters.

You hear his retreating footsteps and then nothing. You smile to yourself as the edges of your vision start to blacken, thinking, sweet unconsciousness, here I come. 

The bed sags, causing you to roll painfully onto your side. When you open your eyes, you’re face to crotch with Castiel.

“If you won’t let me heal you,” he says, pulling his coat off and letting it fall to the floor, “you can at least let me help clean you up a little.”

You don’t have the energy to fight him anymore.

Castiel sits back on his heels, placing a small red bag on the bed. He opens it and looks inside, saying, “I learned a few things…”

He gets off the bed and walks over to the bathroom. You hear the water run for a few moments. Castiel turns the tap off and walks back into the room, frowning down at the wet cloth in his hands.

“I’m starting to believe that you humans have only made it this far by sheer stubbornness alone.”

“Is that right?” you croak as he settles himself back on the bed. Castiel leans over you, dabbing the cloth gently at a small cut on your forehead.

“Yes. Angels can heal almost instantly but you humans, it takes you so long and there are so many things you can’t recover from. You don’t always have access to medical care and it took you quite a long time to develop a..”

“Cas please, I can’t make you go away but could you please just shut up?”

“Very well,” he grunts, eyes on your face as he rubs away the blood and dirt caking your skin. He opens his mouth to say something but you catch his eye, cocking an eyebrow and shaking your head. He closes his mouth, frowning.

You watch him while he works, trying to distract yourself from the pain by studying his face. His dark hair is mussed and stubble covers his cheeks and chin. His eyes are incredibly blue, something you’ve always noticed but never took the time to admire. You haven’t really had the time to stop and enjoy pretty things lately.

Although he looks kind of dirty, he smells like fresh air. It triggers a memory of sheets drying on a clothes line; a bright blue sky, green grass, a white hot sun.

***

“Y/N?”

You sit up in the dark, heart racing. 

Skin brushes against your arm. Castiel wraps a warm hand around your wrist, “I’m here,” he says softly.

“Fuck,” you breathe deeply, trying to steady your heartbeat, “what time is it?”

Castiel presses gently on your shoulder, “Late. Go back to sleep.”

“Uh…,” Cas is beside you in bed, his weight on top of the covers you’re under, pinning you down tightly. You squirm under the blankets, tugging at them, “could you..”

“Oh, of course,” he leans forward, shifting his weight up. You feel his breath on your face and lean back, blushing. There’s enough light coming in the window that, as your eyes adjust, you see him watching you. 

“Thanks,” you say softly, wriggling into a comfortable position, slowing and stopping when you realize just how comfortable you are, how good you feel.

“Holy.Fuck.CAS!” You sit up again, furious, “You healed me? I asked you to leave me alone. Why the hell can’t you just listen?”

“And why can’t you just accept my help? I don’t understand this constant need to…to punish yourself,” he pauses, at a loss for a moment, “Accept that there are people who care about you and can help you.”

Sputtering, you kick the blankets down and off of you, stopping when you realize that you’re in your underwear and a shirt. A white button down shirt. Castiel’s shirt.

Eyes wide, you turn to the angel, eyes roaming down his body, “Did you undress me?” He’s stripped down to just his pants. 

You can see Castiel’s throat working as he swallows, the muscles in his jaw clench.

“Cas?”

“I thought you would be more comfortable…”

“You don’t just undress a girl Castiel. Holy mother of pickle fuck, seriously. I get that you’re a bit out of touch but…it’s, you just don’t…”

Castiel clears his throat, “I do admit that it felt a little…intimate.”

He turns away from you, sitting up. He runs a hand through his thick hair, sighing. You frown at him, biting your lip.

Cas looks at you over his shoulder, his gaze trailing down your neck. He glances at your breasts, looking away quickly, clearing his throat.

You feel the muscles in your core tighten and your heart rate increase. Holy shit. You notice the muscles in his shoulders, the ripple of his abs.

“I do feel,” he hesitates, speaking slowly, “physically attracted to you and I admit I have thought of you in this way before.”

If you didn’t know Cas better, you would giggle at the flat tone of his voice but you recognize the hard edge to it and squeeze your legs together.

“You…you’ve thought about…me? How exactly?” You pull the blankets up closer to your chest. Castiel turns to you and grabs the edge of the sheets, pulling them back down.

His shirt is loose on you but your breasts are clearly defined beneath the fabric. Castiel’s eyes roam over your chest.

“I’ve thought about having sex with you, of doing…so many things to you.”

“Things,” you whimper, and more softly, “what kinds of things?”

Castiel leans over, burying his face in the crook of your neck. He doesn’t touch you but you can feel his breath hot on your neck. The muscles in your abdomen quiver.

He pulls away, “Can I touch you?”

“Yes,” you gasp.

“I thought of kissing you here,” he says, returning to your neck. His lips are incredibly tender and hot against your skin. You tighten your fingers around the blankets, eyes closing as lust slams into you, making your head swim and heat flood between your legs.

“And here,” he breathes against your collar bone before kissing you there.

“I’ve been wanting to touch you,” his voice is deep and incredibly sexy against your chest, he reaches up to cup your breast with one hand, testing the weight, “here.”

Cas shifts his weight, getting up onto his knees. You open your eyes, shocked at how in control and imposing he looks as he leans over you. You lower down onto the pillows, watching him, eyes widening when the light by the bed switches on.

“I want to see you as I touch you,” he growls.

“Oh god,” you moan. Castiel flashes you a wry smile.

He settles on top of you, knees on each side of your thighs.

“Do you want me to continue Y/N?”

“Yes Cas,” you whisper.

“Oh good,” he says, nodding, “it would be very difficult to stop now.”

You giggle nervously.

He leans down to kiss your breasts through the shirt, taking one hard nipple into his mouth, then the other. His tongue wets the fabric, the friction from the layer between your flesh and his tongue making you moan and writhe.

When you bring your hands up to tangle in his hair, Castiel grunts. A shadow passes over his shoulders as he takes your hands in his and pins them above your head. You find yourself still pinned there when he pulls his hands away. Looking up, you see his wings folded up and over him, his feathers soft and cool but heavy against your wrists.

“Oh,” you gasp.

Castiel leans back over you, hands going up and under the shirt as he kisses his way down your ribs and across your stomach. He reaches up to squeeze your breasts, his breath hot against your lower abdomen.

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you here,” he says, lowering his face between your legs. Through your underwear, he kisses your pussy, opening his mouth and pressing down on your clit with his lips.

You buck against him, moaning. When you try to pull your hands free, he presses down harder with his wings.

“Castiel,” you gasp as he drags his hands down your body to pull the fabric of your panties aside. He licks your folds, dipping his tongue between them to lap at your wet opening and up to your clit.

He flexes his wings, never letting up on the pressure holding your wrists down. You feel his feathers brush against your arms and down your sides. Your skin tingles and you arch your hips up as he laps at you, his chin and cheeks rough against your flesh.

Castiel dips his tongue inside of you, the bridge of his nose pressing down on your clit. Your nerves become overloaded with the sensation and you pant as you feel your orgasm start to build.

“Please,” you moan, rocking your hips against his face.

He stops, pulling up and away. You stare at him, breathing heavily through parted lips.

“I’ve been wanting to kiss you,” he says, his eyes dark with lust, moving back up over your body, “for a long time Y/N.”

He raises his wings up, casting a shadow down over you. You reach up to take his face in your hands as he dips his head down. He kisses your lips, softly at first. Castiel’s mouth moves over yours, intensity increasing as you part your lips and his tongue enters you. 

You slide your hands down to his shoulders, kneading his flesh as you work your way down his sides to grip his hips. 

You part your legs, bringing them out from under him as you kiss, wrapping them around him and bringing your hips up to grind against his erection.  
Castiel gasps as you unbutton his pants and reach inside to grab his incredibly hard cock, head spinning when you realize how thick he is.

Lips never leaving yours, the angel reaches down to pull his pants and underwear low on his hips. His cock twitches in your hand as you stroke him.  
Castiel pulls away, tugging your panties down. He dips his head between your legs to lick and nip at your clit, teasing a moment before leaning back to pull your legs up and panties off. You release his cock.

Moaning low, you watch as he lifts your legs onto his shoulders, rubbing and kissing your ankles. His cock is hard between his legs, the tip slick with precum. Just the thought of having him inside of you makes your muscles clench in anticipation.

The angel stares down at you, breathing heavily. He licks his lips, folding his wings around himself to stroke at the tender flesh between your legs. You cry out, the sensation so foreign and incredibly erotic. His feathers are soft but the pressure is firm against your clit. He flicks one feather after another over the sensitive bundle of nerves, stretching his wing out until you’re writhing under him, reaching out to grip the blankets tight.

Castiel spreads his wings out, lowering his hips down. He lines himself up. You moan when you feel the tip of his cock against your opening, taking fast, quivering breaths in the last moments before he enters you.

His cock slides in smoothly. The angel grinds his hips, pumping just the tip in and out, adding a bit more depth agonizingly slowly. You move your hips in time with his thrusts, eyes on his face. Castiel watches his cock sliding in and out of your pussy, nostrils flaring and lips parted.

You grab his hips, digging your fingers into the firm flesh and arching your back.

“Castiel,” you moan. His head snaps up, pupils wide and black. With a low growl, he kisses you roughly, increasing his pace.

“Yes,” you gasp, bucking your hips in time with his. You grind your clit against him, your orgasm building fast once more.

Castiel grunts and moans as he moves over you, inside of you.

“I want to ride you,” you pant.

Castiel stops, reaching under your back to pull you up against him. He turns quickly, falling back on to the mattress and sliding out of you. You flinch but quickly reposition yourself, staring down at his body, in awe of the large, black wings spread out behind him.

Holding Castiel’s cock, you slide onto him, moaning. His eyes squeeze shut and he groans as you grind down hard on him. He grabs your hips, sliding you up and down, pace increasing quickly. He trails one hand down, splaying his fingers over your abdomen, his thumb rubbing against your clit.

“Yes,” you gasp, snapping your hips back and forth as you cum. Your muscles contract against Castiel’s cock, the wild sensation of pleasure bursting out from your core. He groans low, head falling back on the pillows as he bucks his hips up inside of you.

Panting, you lean low over him, moving your hips faster. He cups your breasts, grunting and moaning, “Yes Y/N, ah…”

He sits up, arms tightening around you, burying his face in your chest. His wings fold around you as he cums.

You come down slowly, holding Castiel in your arms. You kiss his shoulder and neck. Cas turns his head to take your mouth with his, the feathers of his wings brushing softly against your back.


End file.
